1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of manufacturing thereof. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a PDP having reduced external light reflection and improved blue brightness efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP refers to a display device using a plasma phenomenon, i.e., a gas-discharge phenomenon, to display images. For example, application of a predetermined voltage to electrodes between two substrates may cause excitation of a discharge gas between the electrodes to trigger emission of light from photoluminescent layers. PDPs may be broadly classified as direct current (DC) type PDPs, i.e., where current flows through electrodes exposed to plasma, and as alternating current (AC) type PDPs, i.e., where current flows through electrodes coated with dielectric materials.
Conventional PDPs, e.g., a reflective AC-driven PDP, may include the electrodes between the two substrates, barrier ribs between the two substrates to define discharge cells, photoluminescent layers in the discharge cells, at least one dielectric layer to coat the electrodes, and a protective layer on the dielectric layer. The conventional photoluminescent layers may include red, green, and blue photoluminescent layers that emit red, green, and blue lights, respectively.
The conventional PDP may realize a relatively sensitive screen when it satisfies a color temperature of about 8000 K or higher. In the conventional PDP, however, blue photoluminescent layers may exhibit lower brightness efficiency and bright room contrast ratio than red and/or green photoluminescent layers. Additionally, the conventional electrodes and barrier ribs of the PDP may be formed of white materials, so an external light reflection rate may be high, thereby reducing bright room contrast ratio further.
Attempts have been made to improve the bright room contrast of the PDP. For example, an inorganic pigment has been added to a transparent dielectric layer of an upper substrate to reduce light reflection. A dielectric layer with a pigment, i.e., a colored dielectric layer, however, may reduce display characteristic of the PDP due to reduced light transmittance therethrough.